Gotham Romance
by Jack Johnathan Napier
Summary: A Joker/Batman slash or yaoi story if you don't like, don't read. Pairings are Joker/Batman Bruce J/Riddler J/Two Face J/Ragdoll


Gotham Romance

The Batman fanfic

Pairings are

Joker/Two Face

Joker/Riddler

Joker/Ragdoll

Joker/Batman

Rated NC-17 for, homosexuality, sex, language, drinking, abuse, and rape

With songs by Marilyn Manson, Disturbed, Linkin Park, Evanescence.............

_Norm life baby_

_We're white and oh so hetero and_

_Our sex is missionary._

_Norm life baby_

_We're quitters and we're sober_

_Our confessions will be televised._

Arkham 8:00

The lime haired man lay against the padded wall in his tight white straight jacket, morbidly hugging himself as he sang, giggling occasionally.

_You and I are under-dosed and we're ready to fall_

_Raised to be stupid, taught to be nothing at all._

_I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me_

_I don't like the drugs, the drugs, the drugs._

Two Face stared at the man in the cell across from him, flipping his coin. "I love when ya sing." The man said with a demented smile. The Joker smiled and crawled on his knees over to the bars of his cell. He sang louder as he moved his head back and fourth slowly. Two Face smiled again and flipped his coin in the air, catching it.

_Norm life baby_

_Our God is white and unforgiving and_

_We're piss tested and we're praying._

_Norm life baby_

_I'm just a sample of a soul_

_Made to look just like a human being._

Soon a couple of the inmates had begun to look out of the bars off their cells, wondering where this poetry in song was coming from. They soon all looked to The Joker with smiles and looks of hope. When the pale man sang, it meant he was devising a plan of breaking out, and each of them hoped they would be involved in it.

_Norm life baby_

_We're rehabbed and we're ready_

_For our 15 minutes of shame._

The skinny man looked over at Ragdoll's cell and smiled. So far he would need Two Face and Ragdoll for this plan.

_Norm life baby_

_We're talkshown and we're pointing_

_Just like Christians at a suicide._

_You and I are under-dosed and we're ready to fall_

_Raised to be stupid, taught to be nothing at all._

_I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me_

_I don't like the drugs, the drugs, the drugs._

The Jester craned his neck and with some effort looked at The Riddler's cell with a smile. Each one of the inmates knew what these looks meant, and smiled silently to themselves. They would be free soon. The rest of the inmates slunk back into the shadows of their cells with sad faces, as Joker pulled back into his cell to finish his song.

_There's a hole in our soul that we fill with dope_

_And we're feeling fine._

_I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me_

_I don't like the drugs, the drugs, the drugs._

Two Face leaned out of his cell again, and stared at the Jesters cell. "Why do you sing songs like that?" the distorted man said. The Joker looked out of the shadows with a wide smiled plastered on his face. "They were written by the greatest poet alive, I consider the man my God." The Gangster stared at the pale man for a while, observing him. He didn't look like himself today, he seemed a little crazier. (If that was possible) His makeup was smeared. His ruby lipstick smeared on his chin, his ebony eyeliner smeared down his face, and his mascara smeared off to the sides of his red eyes. It looked as though he'd been wiping at the makeup with a chainsaw. "Sing another." The gangster said slipping his arms through the bars. The Clown prince nodded and sat closer to the bars. "I'm glad you like my songs, no one else seems to, unless it gets them out." Two Face nodded, and flipped his coin.

_Look at me now_

_Got no religion_

_Look at me now_

_I'm so vacant_

_Look at me now_

_I was a virgin_

_Look at me now_

_Grew up to be a whore_

_And I want it_

_I believe it_

_I'm a million different things_

_And not one you know_

_Hey, our mommies are lost now_

_Hey, daddy's someone else_

_Hey, we love the abuse_

_Because it makes us feel like we are needed now_

_But I know_

_I wanna disappear_

A guard walked by the cells, and smacked his nightstick on the bars of The Clowns' cell. "Quiet down, trickster." The man said angrily. The distorted Gangster stopped flipping his coin and looked angrily at the guard. "I-was-listening-ta-em'-sing…..John" He said staring down the guard, each syllable coming out dangerously. "Get ta sleep, we don't wanna hear any a' you freaks singing." John said without fear. Suddenly Two Face reached a hand out and grabbed a hold of the guard's throat, and suspended him in mid air by his neck. "I could break this thin neck with out even a strain." But he wouldn't get that chance for two more guards came running down the hall, one of them slamming his nightstick down on the Gangsters arm. Two Face let go and recoiled his arm into the safety of his cell. John got up from the ground and grabbed at his neck, then kicked at the bars that the convict was behind. He then turned his attention to the Jester. "Fine, keep singing, it seems queer boy here likes to hear it." He said slamming his nightstick against the bars of the Gangsters cell again. After the guards had left, Two Face sunk to the floor, and rested against the wall near the bars. "Keep singing." The Joker's smile had faded but he nodded, and soon began to smile slightly.

_I wanna die young_

_And sell my soul_

_Use up all your drugs_

_And make me come_

_Yesterday man,_

_I was a Nihilist and _

_Now today I'm_

_Just too fucking bored_

_By the time I'm old enough_

_I won't know anything at all._

_Hey, our mommies are lost now_

_Hey, daddy's someone else_

_Hey, we love the abuse_

_Because it makes us feel like we are needed now_

_But I know_

_I wanna disappear_

Two Face looked over to The Clown's cell, and smiled. "I like em', who they by?" The clown smiled and looked at the Gangster with crazy eyes. "God…….known better as Marilyn Manson." He said with a chuckle. The Riddler looked out of his cell, as well as Ragdoll. They stared at the green haired clown, as he smiled at them through ruby red white spotted lips. It was true that the three men had lusted after the Clown Prince, since the first time they'd seen him in the news, or out on the streets of Gotham. It was also true that he'd been teasing them for years now, and playing hard to catch. The Clown Prince of Crime loved the attention, no one else laughed at his jokes besides the three men anyway. The Jester yawned and blinked a couple of times, with heavy eye lids. "Sleep tight Cupcakes, don' let the scorpions bite." He said standing with a bit of difficulty and walking into the shadows of his cell. The other three men wished him a goodnight, and went to sleep hoping to have dreams filled with the green haired man.

The dark shape tumbled off the roof of Gotham church and shot out his grappling hook, grabbing onto the edge of a building and landing on the ground next to the Batmobile. It had been an uneventful night and Bruce was ready to go home, have a cup of tea and go to bed. He climbed into the Batmobile and drove off into the streets of Gotham.

Next day

Recreation time, those were the two sweetest words to every convict and madman in Arkham Asylum. The inmates made their way to the Rec room smiling and talking amongst each other. Riddler, Ragdoll, and Two Face walked in the room, to see The Clown sitting by a small barred window, and staring out. The three men smiled and made their way over to the performer. The straightjacket had been taken off and the pale man stretched his arms and cracked his fingers happily. His makeup had been redone and looked clean and straight. Each convict had certain things they needed to keep close. For example Joker, his makeup and hair dye, Two Face his coin, and Riddler his mask. Any of these objects were taken and the guards would be close to dead. The men approached Joker and sat down in some chairs next to him. The man looked at his friends, his long green hair quickly flipping back over his shoulders. He smiled at his audience. "Hello Cupcakes, sleep well?"

Riddler smiled. "You're looking very sexy this morning, Joker."

Ragdoll chuckled. "Oh yes, very sexy."

Two Face flipped his coin in the air and caught it. "Indeed."

Joker giggled. "Why thank you boys." He said batting his eyelashes, then giggling again. "Would you like to hear the story of the Glass Spider?" the Jester asked turning his head to the side. The three men's interests had been peaked. "Glass Spider?" The Riddler said quietly. The green haired man nodded and giggled with a wide smile that reached from ear to ear. "Let's hear it sweetheart." Two Face said with a small smile. The Performer smiled and began his story.

_Up until one century ago there lived, in the Zi Duang province of Eastern Country_

_A glass-like spider._

_Having devoured its prey it would drape the skeletons over its web,_

_In weeks creating a macabre_

_Shrine of remains._

_Its web was also unique in that it had many layers, like floors of a building._

_At the top of this palace-like place, assembled with almost apparent care, were tiny,_

_Shining objects, glass, beads, dew-drops. One could almost call it an Altar._

_When the breeze blew thru this construction, it produced sounds of wailing, crying._

_Tiny wails, tiny cries._

_The baby spiders would get scared, and search frantically for their mother._

_But the Glass spider would have long gone, having known that the babies_

_Would survive somehow on their own._

_Oh-The Glass Spider had blue eyes almost like-a human's._

_They Shed tears at the wintered turn of the centuries._

At this time Ragdoll got a chill up his spine. "Hell, that's creepy." He said with a smile. Two Face's lips twitched up in a demented smile, as The Riddler chuckled and hugged at his knees, like a child. The Joker smiled. "I'll tell you the rest when we get out, cuz we're gonna get out now!" he said with a loud laugh as he threw a smoke bomb down on the ground, where it exploded, and filled the room.

The three men jumped up and smiled, and began beating the crap out of the guards that hadn't passed out, from the smoke.

"Thanks Alfred." Bruce said as his butler brought in a tray with some breakfast. The billionaire sat in the living room of his mansion, watching TV. The Dark Knight began to take a drink of orange juice when a sentence on the News caught his ear.

"I repeat; The Joker, The Mad Hatter, The Riddler, Two Face, and Poison Ivy have managed to escape from Arkham, Police units have mobilized to stop them but it seems The Joker has some new tricks up his sleeve, and 5 of our units have already been injured….."

Bruce spit out the juice and looked at Alfred. "I shall put your breakfast in the fridge, Master Wayne." The billionaire nodded and stood walking down to the Bat Cave and quickly changing outfits.

"Damn it feels good to be out!" Two Face yelled with a smile, as they ran. Police sirens wailed behind them. Joker smiled and ran down the street ahead of the others. They scared the citizens on the sidewalk as they ran, making people point, and try to warn the police where they were. Joker flipped into the air and grabbed onto a street light, then dropped down onto a double-decker tour bus that was going under the light. The tourists ooed and awwd at him and took pictures. He smiled and posed, then cackled, and jumped back off the bus to catch up with the other convicts. They broke into a clothing store so they could get in better threads and then broke into a gun store. Joker stepped over the broken glass and smiled at all the guns. "Ooo, I can't wait to make those police men's heads go boom!" he said with a loud cackle. Two Face smiled as well, and made his way to the automatics. The Gangster was wearing a grey pinstriped Zute-suit, with a black vest underneath, and a black tie. A black hat sat on his head with a sharp grey feather in it. His suit jacket hung open to reveal his suspenders, and a pocket watch in his vest pocket. Ragdoll was wearing his regular, white and brown sewn up outfit, with the mask. The Riddler wore a tight pair of leather pants with a long sleeve shirt, leather gloves, and his mask sat on his face. (All were black) The Clown Prince of Crime Himself wore his usual black pants, black fingerless leather gloves, purple suit jacket with the flower, and an orange t-shirt.

The redhead of Romaine Lettuce had run off, not wanting to hang out with Joker's little gang. Which was absolutely fine with Him, he hadn't wanted her around anyway, she'd just happened to get out. Suddenly the cops pulled up to the Gun store, blue and red lights flashed behind the convicts as they raided the store. Joker looked up at his friends. "Oh Damn, The pigs have come to crash the party." He said sadly. Two Face growled. "The Feds, no way I'm gonna get put back in the slammer." He said picking up an automatic. The Green haired man put his hand on the Gangsters gun. "Not yet, Darling, I need a good laugh. When I tire of their screams, you can kill them." The Gangster nodded and let his gun hang in his hands. "Come out with your hands up, and we promise you will be treated fairly." The cop said through his megaphone. The Joker got a wide smile on his face as he walked out of the broken window, of the shop, his naked white feet tapping on the sidewalk. The other three convicts ready for a fight should the need arise.

The cops knew the pale man was up to something and cocked their guns. "I got a joke for ya pigs, and I really hope you have a sense of humor, cuz this one'll really kill ya." He said taking a bomb from his pocket. "If you don't laugh, you can say bu-bye to your pitiful life. So here goes!" he said with a chuckle. "Jesus Christ…." There was a gun shot near the pale man's foot. "Walks into a hotel….." another gun shot near the other foot. "Oh, that was close, but no dice." The Clown said with a cackle. "Hands the inn keeper three nails……" another shot, hit the building behind him. "And asks, could you put me up for the night?" then with one swift move the green haired man flipped a lighter out of his coat pocket and lit the bomb in his hand. "Not even a chuckle, how depressing." The Prince of Crime said with a frown as he threw the bomb. Then his frown turned into a demented smile, as the bomb exploded, sending car pieces flying. Fire flew through the air, and some of the cops hit the ground to take cover. Two Face, Riddler, and Ragdoll walked up next to their infatuation. The Jester looked at them "Make em' laugh, till they die, boys." He said with a smile. The three nodded and went to look for survivors.

Batman looked up upon hearing the explosion and saw fire. "Joker." He whispered as he took out his grappling gun and shot it at a building, swinging toward the explosion. He reached the destination but only to face the convicts' destruction left behind. He looked down at the bodies of the officers, bloody, and numerous gunshots. On a couple of the body's lay two faced coins and on other's lay Joker's signature smiles. The Dark Knight would have to research the possible places they could have gone. He leaned over to pick up a piece of purple fabric, most likely off of The Joker's suit jacket. He went back to the Batmobile and drove back to the Bat Cave.

The green haired man sat on a red silk covered bed with a pouty face looking down at the purple coat in his hands. "My beautiful coat." He said with a whimper as he looked at the tear on the coat tail. Two Face had gone out to find another like it. The Clown Prince had told him that wasn't necessary but the Gangster shrugged it off and shook his head. They were in an abandoned hotel that had been partly burned, the walls singed and slightly black. The Clown Prince lay back on the bed with a small smile. At least the beds were comfortable, sleeping on the floor of a cell for a long time could really give you back problems. Two Face then came in the room carrying a small box, a Tommy gun slung over his shoulder. "Darling!" The Clown Prince said with a wide smile as he saw the man. Two Face smiled at the pet name, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here's your suit jacket. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find coats like that?" he said with a gesture to the coat on the bed. The Joker took the box and opened it like a giddy school boy. He took the new purple coat out and put it on with another smile. "Fits lovely." He said with a giggle. Two Face had closed the door behind him and he now leaned toward The Joker, just centimeters from his neck, taking in his scent. The Clown Prince looked away from his jacket and noticed how close the other man was to him. "Two Face, what are you doing?" the pale man said leaning away from the other man. The Gangster leaned in closer and placed a hand on the performer's chest. "Something I should have done a long time ago."

The Gangster tossed his grey coat off and slipped his suspenders off, then attacked The Clowns mouth and pulled him into a kiss. There was a look of shock on the green haired man's face, but he soon relaxed and in a few moments he was returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around The Gangster's neck and moaned into the older mans' mouth. Two Face pushed the Jester to lay on the bed, throwing the purple coat to the side. The Mobster slipped his strong hands under the Performer's orange shirt and began fingering his nipples. The man under him arched his body at the touch, and moaned into the criminal's mouth. Two Face pulled back from the man's mouth breathing heavy. "Two Face, I've never-" The Gangster put a finger to the Clown Prince's mouth. "Don't worry darling, I'll be gentle." He said with a snigger. A dark blush spread across the pale man's face, and he whimpered a bit. Suddenly the door to the room was thrown open, and Ragdoll walked in. "Keep your hands to yourself!" The masked man said with a chuckle. Two Face shook his head and chuckled as well. Joker was blushing heavily, and he crawled away, Riddler walked in the room a bit later and sat on the bed. Two Face moved over on the bed, and began rubbing the Clown's shoulders.

The Clown Prince looked around nervously, as Riddler began running his long fingers through the man's green hair. "Okay, okay, stop……just please stop for a minute." Joker said pulling away from the two men, as Ragdoll came to sit on the bed as well. "What's wrong sweetie?" Ragdoll asked as he ran his hand over the Clown's thigh. Joker growled and slapped Ragdoll hard across the face. "Oooo, feisty, just how I like em'." The acrobat said with a chuckle. Two Face smacked Ragdoll upside the head. "Cut it out, if he don't wanna be touched, don't touch em!" Riddler rolled his eyes, and stood grabbing a bottle of wine and pouring some for the others in his group. Joker took the wine and downed it quickly pulling away from the other men, and going to look out the window. "Twinkle, Twinkle little bat, how I wonder where your at." He sang looking up at the full moon hanging in the still night. The other three men heard this and growled, mumbling to themselves. "Come away from the window, Joker." Ragdoll said with distaste toward the Dark Knight. The Clown Prince nodded and went back over to the bed, taking one last look at the moon with a slight frown.

"Sir, you really should get some sleep." Alfred said as he walked down into the Bat Cave. The blue eyed Bruce Wayne sat in front of his computer, his cowl and cape removed, but the grey suit with the Bat symbol still in place. "I know Alfred; it just seems as if Joker and his gang have disappeared off the face of the earth. I've looked at all the possible hideouts, I haven't found a thing." Alfred nodded and sat in a chair next to the Bat. "Don't worry sir, they'll come up eventually……….The Joker can't stay away from you." The butler said without thinking. Bruce looked up. "What do you mean by that?" Alfred sighed. "Well sir, I've just been thinking, Joker is your most powerful villain, and a long time nemesis, but it just seems as though he is a bit obsessed with you." The black haired man shook his head. "No he's obsessed with the Batman." He said a bit sadly. Alfred watched this quick change in emotion with a sigh. What was really going through Bruce's head? "Well Sir, sleep well I'm going to bed." The Butler said standing and leaving Bruce to his thoughts. Bruce sighed and closed his computer down, changing out of the Batsuit and going up to his bedroom. He grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. Shedding his clothing and stepping under the hot spray of water, he began to think.

The Bachelor couldn't think of how many years it had been, since he'd donned the cape and cowl, but as he thought, he'd remembered that he'd first met Joker exactly on Valentines Day. Valentines Day was about in a week or so, and he knew that Joker wouldn't forget to celebrate; in fact the Clown Prince was probably cooking up a new crime right at the moment, one that would end in a bang. (XD) Bruce sighed as he began to wash his hair, closing his eyes.

The pale performer finally had time to himself he sat in the dark hotel room; he had locked the door, finally getting the others to leave him alone. Now he could be alone with his thoughts. He lay back on the bed, his pale chest exposed, as he wore nothing more than his tight black pants. Harley would be getting out of Arkham soon, so he wanted to take this opportunity for some quiet. His red eyes stared up at the ceiling, as his long white fingers toyed with a stolen Baterang. He tore his eyes away from the ceiling just as the blade of the Baterang cut his hand. He looked at the long cut in his hand and sat up licking the blood off his pale skin, with his long black tongue. He looked out the window at the full moon, and smirked. Valentines Day was only a week and a half away. He remembered that night happily. It had been the night he'd taken over Arkham Asylum, releasing all the prisoners, and first getting Batsy's attention. His ruby eyes looked over at the door, making sure it was locked. He stood and looked around, then slipped off his black pants, sitting back down on the bed. One would think that he'd have some manner of boxers, or briefs on, but instead the Clown Prince was wearing a tight purple g-string. The Clown smirked and laid back on the bed once more, his lime green hair spreading out over the red silk sheets.

He sighed, and reached down slipping off the g-string to reveal his pale cock. "Oh Batsy, why do you drive me batty?" The Clown Prince asked himself, as he closed his long black nailed fingers around his dick. He was already hard, and just the thought of the Dark Knight made him harder. His other hand closed around the Baterang and pulled it closer. Joker's black makeuped eyes closed as he ran a pale finger over the slit of his dick. "Oh Batsy." He gasped out, as he held an image of the caped crusader in his mind. Back at the Asylum, Dr. Strange had gotten into his head and had seen a lot, memories, and the Jokers regular madness; but the Therapist had also seen Joker's infatuation with the Bat, he'd seen the sexual daydreams, and that had hurt the Clown Prince the most. Thankfully those thoughts had made the Doctor leave his mind right away. Joker pushed the Doctor from his mind, and put his complete focus on his hands pleasuring himself, and his arch enemy's masked face. The Green haired man gasped and arched his back as he pumped his cock heatedly. He moaned loudly and closed his other hand tighter around the Baterang. "Batsy, oh god!" the Clown moaned loudly as he came into his hand. Joker panted and gasped as he grabbed a towel, cleaning himself up. "Oh Batsy, I need you." He said falling back on the bed. Ragdoll pulled out from under Joker's door back into the hall, an angry frown on his face, and a growl on his lips. "I need to fuck Joker out of his damn infatuation with the Bat." He growled out as he walked away down the hall to his room.

The next morning Bruce woke up late and walked downstairs yawning. Dick was already awake, and was watching TV. Bruce gave a sleepy hello to the teen and sat down on the couch putting his feet up on the black coffee table. Dick smiled and gave a slight wave as he downed the milk from his second bowl of sugary cereal. Alfred walked in a bit later. "Good morning Sir, did you sleep well?" Bruce looked up from the TV with a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I did." Dick then began waving his arms frantically. "Bruce turn it up!" he yelled. The billionaire grabbed the changer and turned the TV up. The Woman on Gotham news was talking about a Joker sighting. "I repeat, The Clown Prince has been sighted in Gotham Park, and has sent this news station a note specifically written to the Batman." The blond on the screen said. She then took the note and read aloud. "Batman, meet me, we need to talk. Ps. Leave the Bird behind." Bruce sighed and turned the volume down again. Robin immediately jumped up. "Let's go, Bruce!" The Bachelor sighed. "Not this time Dick, you heard what the note said, you're staying here." The teen was about to protest, but Bruce silenced him with a look. "Okay, okay….." The black haired boy said with a sigh. Bruce nodded and bid a farewell to Alfred, then went down to the Bat Cave. He suited up and left for Gotham Park.

The Clown Prince sighed as he lay on his back in the grass, staring up at a now stormy sky. The Park had cleared since he'd gotten there, and the Cops would probably be there in a while, but it was all worth it to see his Batsy. The Green haired man quickly sat up as the sound of breaks screeching caught his ears. "Speaking of……." The Clown said with a small giggle. The Bat walked through the trees, until he came to a clearing. Across the clearing sat the Clown Prince of Crime himself. His red eyes lit up when he saw the caped crusader, and he felt himself get hard under the tight black pants. "Batsy." He said breathily though black lipsticked lips. "What do you want Joker? I'm here." The Bat said with a slight growl. Joker smiled wide and jumped up from the ground, then slowly began to walk over to Bruce. The Bat got ready for a fight, but the Clown did not hit him. Joker grinned wide and tackled the Bat to the ground in a hug, snuggling against his chest. (Batsy just got glomped XD) The Dark Knight growled and threw Joker off of him. "What the hell are you doing?!" The Crazy Crime Clown giggled. "Oh I'm sorry Batsy, I'm just so excited, the Anniversary of the day we met is only a week and a half away." The Bat sighed. "I should have known you'd be giddy about that. So planning any big crime sprees?" Bruce asked as he stood from the ground.

The Crime Clown gasped. "You know actually I hadn't even thought of planning anything." Bruce groaned, great now he'd just given Joker the idea of planning a crime. The Green haired man shrugged. "I don't really feel like it." The Dark Knight looked over at the Clown, his mouth was agape. "The Clown Prince of Crime doesn't want to plan a crime?!" The rest of their conversation was an odd one, and not once did they fight, instead after everything was said, Joker just left. The Batman was confused as hell, and his brain felt like it would explode.

Ragdoll waited outside the park, he had followed the Crime Clown here. Joker climbed over the now locked gate into the park, and jumped down on the other side. It happened fast, and Joker didn't have time to think before his back was slammed against the gate, and Ragdoll was holding him by the coat. "Ragdoll!" The Clown gasped as he looked at the stitched up eyes. The masked man smiled, "Joker my dear, you've been inexcusable lately, first I see you jacking off while moaning the Bat's name, and now you had a date with him." The contortionist smiled evilly. "If the other's knew about your little fucked up infatuation, what would you do?" Joker felt fear well up inside his pale body. "No, no…….." Ragdoll sneered. "Give me a little fuck, and I'll let it slide for now." He said running his other hand up the inside of the pale performer's thigh. "Get your fucking hands off me!" Joker hissed. The acrobat growled and slapped the Clown across the face. Joker grabbed his cheek with a frown, as a red handprint appeared on the pale skin. "If Riddler and Two Face knew what you were doing, you'd be dead!" the Clown said as tears began to well up in his eyes. Ragdoll chuckled. "Then it's very lucky that they don't." he said throwing Joker to the ground and pulling his shirt off. The Crime Clown gasped and tried to pull away but the acrobat held him still. Ragdoll pulled the pale man under him and unbuttoned the tight black pants. Joker hissed and kneed the contortionist right in the groin.

Ragdoll groaned and grabbed his crotch falling forward. "You little bitch!" he growled. The acrobat reached out, about to grab Joker's ankle but a Baterang came out of nowhere and stabbed right into his hand. "Fuck!" Ragdoll groaned, grabbing the blade and yanking it out. The Clown Prince was crying as he crawled away, grabbing his orange shirt, and coat and slipping them back on. He was breathing heavy as he turned around to see none other than the Dark Knight. The man's black cape was closed around him, giving him an eerie look against the dark clouds hanging overhead. It was quiet on the street, except for the wind blowing the leaves across the ground. Ragdoll stood, "I hate interfering vigilantes." He said with a growl as he clenched his injured hand, making blood drip from the wound. "And I hate men who think they can take anything they want, He ain't interested so I suggest you get out of here." Batman said clenching his hands into fists. "Are you okay Joker?" Batman asked turning back around only to see the Crime clown was already gone. The Bat turned back to see Ragdoll rolling quickly away, (If you haven't seen the Batman, that part might not make sense.) the contortionist turned a corner and was gone. Bruce cursed himself and went back to the Batmobile.

_Crawling in my skin_

_Consuming all I feel_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

Joker walked down the empty streets with a frown, as it began to rain. He looked up at the sky, water droplets dripping down his pasty face. He sighed knowing Ragdoll would be angry and tell the others about his lust toward Batman. He felt empty, his heart hurt. If his feelings got out, the press would jump on it like a pack of rabid Hyena's, and then his Batsy would get wind of it. He'd no longer be the Clown Prince of Crime, but the Clown Prince of Queer. His pale body shivered as he continued to walk. He turned a corner and began walking down an alleyway.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

_Consuming, confusing_

_This lack of self control I fear is never ending_

_Controlling, I can't seem_

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

"You really shouldn't walk down dark alleys. Never know what sort of people may be prowling around." Ragdoll said as he slipped out of a drain pipe next to the clown. Two Face then walked out of the shadows flipping a coin, as Riddler flipped down from a fire escape with his gold staff in hand. Joker held his fear back, knowing these three men could easily take him down. Two Face caught his coin and walked over to The pale Performer, running his finger's through the man's long Green hair. Joker pulled away backing up, and hitting Riddler's chest. He quickly flipped around, and backed up.

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_

_That there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

Ragdoll walked up and ran his hand up Joker's chest, pushing the orange shirt up a bit. Two Face grabbed the pale man and pushed him against a brick wall. The Clown Prince gasped and tried to push the men away, but Riddler came over and held his arms against the wall. Two Face then spoke. "Ragdoll told us about your little misplaced love for the Bat." Joker was shaking, as Ragdoll pushed his hand farther up, bunching the orange shirt, Riddler helping by taking off his purple coat. The Clown growled and kicked his legs trying to get away, and succeeding in hitting Ragdoll in the nuts for the second time that day. The contortionist groaned and fell to the ground curling up in the fetal position, with his hands covering his crotch. "Fuck." The acrobat coughed out. Riddler chuckled. "You are a feisty one, aren't you?" he said with a smirk, as he pushed his skinny body up against Joker's.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled it's self upon me_

_Distracting, reacting_

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection_

_It's haunting, how I can't seem_

"Get the fuck off of me!" Joker growled, slamming his palm up into Riddler's nose. Edward fell back grabbing his nose, and mumbling curses. Two Face then walked forward grabbing Joker, flipping him around and pinning him against the wall. The Clown Prince gasped, as he felt the Gangster tighten his grip on his pale arm. "If you obey, I won't hurt you." Harvey Dent whispered in the pale man's ear. Joker was breathing heavy, his cheek pressed to the cold brick. Two Face slowly ran his lips over the Clown's ear, earning a gasp from the man. The Gangster loosened his grip and pulled back a bit. "See boys, you treat him good, and he'll treat you good. I don't want you to put a scratch on him, and if he's not in a mood for it, don't force it." Two Face said as he released the pale man.

_To find myself again_

_My walls are closing in_

_Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced_

_That there's just too much pressure to take_

_I've felt this way before_

_So insecure_

Joker pulled back breathing heavy, and turned his face away from the Gangster. Harvey flipped his coin, and smirked at the Clown Prince, grabbing his hand. The Clown tried to pull back, but Two Face held his hand firmly. "He's mine first boys." Joker gasped, as he was pulled into Harvey Dent's arms. "And to be mine, we gotta get you something a little more flattering to wear." He said running one mutilated hand over the green haired man's cheek. Joker flinched and turned his red eyes away. Riddler and Ragdoll chuckled evilly from the background.

_Crawling in my skin_

_Consuming all I feel_

_Fear is how I fall_

_Confusing what is real_

The Clown Prince stared up at the ceiling as he lay in bed back at the hideout. Ragdoll knocked on the door. "Come out my dear and let us see you." Joker growled and threw a wine bottle at the door, shattering it. "Go away pervert!" Two Face walked up and knocked on the door. "Joker my dear let me see you." The Clown did not move simply curled up on the bed with a frown. "I don't want to see Riddler or Ragdoll." The green haired man said from within the room. Two Face smiled. "Very well, I'll get them to leave." The Gangster turned on the other two villains'. "Go on get going!" The Criminal's growled, mumbling to themselves, but left. The Gangster smiled and pulled a comb out of his coat slicking back his hair and checking his breath. "Their gone my dear." He said through the door. The Clown Prince sighed and stood opening the door; he had a black coat on and was holding it tightly closed. Harvey slipped in the room with a smirk, and closed the door tightly behind. Joker walked away and sat on the bed. Two Face followed and sat next to the other man beginning to run a mutilated hand through the man's long hair.

The Clown whimpered and pulled back a bit. "Joker darling, don't be like that…..be a good boy now." The pale man sighed and nodded standing and slowly slipping off the black coat. Harvey smiled perversely as he saw the clown's body in the tight clothes. Joker whimpered again. He was standing there in a tight and very short sleeveless purple dress, that stopped at the top of his thigh's revealing that he was wearing a lime green g-string. He had purple thigh high pantyhose, with green garters, and a pair of black stilettos. His regular elbow length fingerless black gloves were in place, and his makeup was perfect. The Gangster smirked, and took the man's black nailed hand. "Shall we get going then, so I can show you off?" Joker blushed and nodded, grabbing his purple coat and slipping it on. The two walked out, Harvey forcing the clown to hold his arm.

Bruce lay down in bed just as the Bat Wave went off. The blue eyed man growled and stood walking down to the Bat Cave. "A break in at the Jewelry store." The Black haired man said with a sigh as he changed outfits.

The Bat arrived at the location, jumping out of the Batmobile and looking around. Glass littered the sidewalk and street. Batman walked between the broken windows, his cape tight around him. He looked around in the Jewelry store. Most of the jewels had been left untouched, strange in a Jewel heist. The vigilantly walked over to the sealed cases, examining them, everything was in order. The man looked up then noticed what had been stolen. "Wait." He whispered walking over to a smaller case, which had been broken. There was a picture of the Jewels that were missing. It was a tight diamond choker, this had cat woman written all over it, but there was still one thing that didn't feel like it was her. The Bat sighed pulling back from the glass; he examined the case more, and noticed something on the floor. Leaning over he couldn't help but smirk as he picked up a Joker card.

The Clown Prince of Crime was tough, he'd been through a lot in his life, He'd survived many things…….but this was going to end him. He was drunker than a skunk, and Two Face was taking advantage of it, by pouring the Green haired man more drinks. Joker and the Gangster were sitting in an underground gay club, the new addition to Joker's outfit glittering under the lights. "Excuse me." The Clown Prince said with a smile. "I have to powder my nose." He stood and left the Gangster with a smirk. The Clown walked in the men's room, and stared at himself in the mirror. "Who are you?" he asked his reflection. /Your another Criminal's little whore/ his mind answered for him. He frowned and took out his makeup bag redoing his lipstick. He sighed; he'd lied the day he'd told Two Face he'd never had sex with a man before, but it had been a lie to protect himself. Why did so many men want him? His mind could not wrap around it, Ragdoll had tried to rape him, Riddler had wanted him, Two Face wanted him even more. Memories he'd wanted to forget came flooding back to him, as he stumbled into a bathroom stall closing the door and locking it. He sat on the lid of the toilet and wrapped his arms around himself.

"_Shut up Jack, you stupid good for nothing son. Your mother was a whore, and you're just like her!" His father yelled angrily, throwing a beer bottle at his son. The young boy cowered and dodged the bottle. "You are a whore……my whore!" the man growled running toward his son and grabbing his arm. The brunet cried heavily as the man threw him on the kitchen table, and stripped him down……._

The Clown shook his head and stood, turning around and putting up the lid of the toilet. He leaned down and shoved a finger down his throat, making himself gag and soon throw up. It was the one thing that the doctors at Arkham had been right about……Joker was bulimic. It was the pain of his memories that drove him; it was the pain of his father raping and beating him when he was only nine, the pain of his father stabbing his mother to death. The pain of the first woman he'd ever loved dying in a burning building, with their unborn child still in her womb, the pain of falling into a vat of untested chemical's and his whole world falling apart around him, later becoming a gay model and starving himself to near death.…….but even through the hateful Abyss, there was light; a Knight in shinning armor, one that Jack had seen as a child in fairytales, a man that saves the Princess from the Darkness and Demon's.

The question was when was his Dark Knight coming to save him? He walked out of the stall and washed his mouth out in the sink, looking in the mirror again, he still had to pull off this drunken scam for a while longer before Two Face got drunk. The Clown fixed his makeup again, and faked a smile, then frowned again……he couldn't smile. He really looked like a whore, with too much makeup and the tight clothes, and even worse he looked like a cheap whore. The Clown Prince pulled himself together, put on a smile and walked back out into the world, to the waiting Gangster.

"I need ta get laid!" Ragdoll stated as he pulled his mask off. The contortionist fell back on a purple couch with a sigh. "Don't we all?" Riddler said with a sigh sitting down on the couch and putting his skinny legs up on a coffee table. "And what is the deal with you moving in on Joker, he's mine." The Acrobat said with a growl. Riddler stopped dead and tapped his gold staff on his boot. "Excuse me, he was never yours, you may have tried to rape him but he was mine." Ragdoll was about to speak, but stopped and shook his head. "He belongs to neither of us, hell he doesn't even belong to Two Face…….."The black haired man sighed and nodded. "He belongs to…….The Batman." Riddler growled. "Don't say that fucking name." he said slamming his cane down on the coffee table and shattering it. The Contortionist sighed. "I know, I know……..but you know it's true….The Bat's always been the one that's held Joker's little black heart. We can rape him and beat him all we want; the Clown will always go running back to the Bat." The door to the hideout suddenly flew open, and Harleen Quinzel walked in the building. "Where's my Puddin'?!" she yelled.

Ragdoll slipped his mask back on just in time and sighed. "He's out." Harley looked around. "Out? With who?" Riddler frowned "Two Face….." The Clown girl gave a questioning look. "What, did they go on a heist or something?" Riddler blinked a couple times, and then lied. "Uh yes…..yes they did."

The Bat flipped down into an alley way, and walked slowly through the shadows. Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass, making Bruce duck into the shadows, as someone came down the alley. Two Face chuckled, his arm slung around Joker's shoulder's as the two walked down the alleyway. The Gangster had dropped his liquor bottle and that had been the thing that had broken. The Clown Prince had a frown on his face, and there was a forming bruise on his cheek, from the Gangster. "Come here beautiful." The mutilated man said with a snigger, grabbing the Clown and pushing him against a wall. Joker growled and tried to fend the man off, but got a hard slap across the face. The pale man held his cheek, as Harvey pushed himself against the skinnier man and began feeling him up. Joker gasped and was once again slammed against the brick wall, Two Face's hand slipping under his dress and into his g-string. "Get the fuck off!" The Clown growled, as Harvey grabbed his pale ass with a raunchy smirk, his hands moving to the front. He grabbed roughly at Joker's cock. Joker gasped and pulled away, as the Bat flew in slamming his fist into the Gangster's face.

The mutilated man fell to the ground, knocked out as his head hit the pavement. The Clown Prince looked up to see the Dark Knight walking toward him. "Joker……." Bruce began, as he grabbed the Clown and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing with these creeps?" The pale man said nothing simply stared at him. "Are you okay?" The Bat asked calming down. Joker slowly nodded, and stared at the ground. Batman growled and grabbed the green haired man by his diamond collar. "Did your boyfriend steal this for you?" Joker still did not speak, the closeness of the other man making his brain and mouth numb. "Joker, answer me." The pale man was brought out of his trance with a gasp. "Batsy? Hu?" He looked over at Two Face with a frown and sat down on the ground slipping his heels off. The Bat sighed and sat next to him. "What are you doing with these creeps?" he repeated. Red eyes looked into blue, as their eyes did the talking for them. "I don't know." Joker finally said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Two Face began to come to, and the Bat kicked him in the face, knocking him out once again. "You know there's only one thing they want from you right?" Joker nodded as Bruce took out a mirror and handed it to the Clown. "Look at yourself…….this is not the Joker I know." The green haired man stared at himself, his mascara was running, and his lipstick was smeared. His eyes were dark and didn't have a bit of happiness in them; there was a dark purple bruise on his cheek, and he was still crying. He nodded and ripped his pantyhose, wiping angrily at the makeup with the torn material. The Bat sighed and grabbed the Clown's hand, helping him wipe the makeup off. "Batsy….." Joker began but before he knew it The Dark Knight was closer. The Clown Prince did not hesitate and quickly claimed the Bat's lips with force. Bruce's eyes got wide behind his cowl. What the hell was going on? His brain wouldn't register; his mouth and body were numb. The Clown's eyes were closed, and a single tear dripped down his face. The Bat placed a gloved hand on the back of the Clown's head and pulled him further into the kiss. Joker felt his heartbeat quicken, his blood pumping more rapidly.

It was perfect, there was a full moon in the sky and their kiss was pure and utter heaven. Batman pulled back and kicked Harvey in the face again, it was so romantic. (XD) Joker opened his eyes and stared as The Dark Knight stood. "I'm sorry….Batsy…." He whispered. Batman said nothing simply looked deep into the Clown's eyes. "Keep the mirror." He said taking out his grappling gun. In a few moment's he had grappled up the building and was gone. The Clown smiled in true happiness for the first time in a while, and woke up Harvey, dragging the drunk and abusive gangster back to the hideout.

Bruce pulled into the Cave and jumped out of the Batmobile taking off his cowl. Alfred walked down the stairs with Wayne's dinner. "Here you are Sir; I figured you'd be hungry after a long night." Pennyworth then stopped dead and smirked. "Someone had a long Night indeed." Wayne looked up confused. "What? What are you talking about?" The butler smirked again and chuckled in his throat. "Lipstick." Bruce gasped and ran over to the mirror. He sighed as he stared at the black lipstick smeared on his lips. "Joker." He whispered shaking his head. "Sir?" Alfred questioned. "Nothing Al." the billionaire said shaking his head. "Damsel in distress?" Alfred asked as Bruce sat down at his computer. "Uh……you could say that." The man said as he dug into his food.

Joker sat on a couch on the balcony of their hotel hideout. He'd taken a shower and was only wearing a purple silk robe to hide his nudity. Harvey sat behind him and began moving his hand lightly in a circular motion on the Clown's lower back. "Hello Beautiful." Joker said nothing, and continued to look up at the moon. Suddenly there was a loud squeal from down the hall and Harley Quinn came running out on the balcony with Johnny and James, Joker's two albino hyenas. "Puddin'!" She yelled in excitement pushing Two Face off the couch and snuggling up to Joker's chest. The Gangster growled and walked back inside getting himself another drink. "Little Harley Quinn, how have you been cupcake?" The green haired man said with a slight smile. The Clown girl smiled and giggled. "Oh not too bad, but they changed my diet at Arkham and it is, Yuk! Got anything to eat around here?" The man smiled and nodded. "Yes there should be a little something downstairs in the kitchen." He then looked over at Harvey seriously. "Why don't you go on down there, I need to speak with Two Face alone for a while." Ms. Quinzel nodded and smiled walking away, leaving the madman's two hyena's with him.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

Joker closed the door behind her, locking it, and turning toward the Gangster. "You know what I want………so spread em'." The mutilated man said with a raunchy smirk. "No!" The pale man growled. "I'm leaving, and you three are just going to have to deal with jacking off!" The Gangster smirked. "Watch it Joker………or should I say Jack?" The Clown's face dropped. "What?" Harvey smirked again and swished the ice in his glass around. The Gangster then began to walk around Joker in a slow circle. "Jack Napier……I know a lot about you, a lot of things your police file didn't cover. I know why you're afraid of fire, I know why you're so skinny, and I also know your weakness." Joker sighed. "Which is?" Harvey smirked and leaned over close to the clown's ear whispering. "The Bat." The green haired man's heart jolted in his chest. "I also know his weakness……." Two Face said wrapping his arms around Joker's waist and playing with the tie on his robe.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

The Clown was more vulnerable than he'd ever been with the Gangster before, His body betraying him and his cock twitching in anticipation. "You." Two Face said finally. "What I'm offering isn't as bad as you think, I want to rule you and in return you'll be treated like royalty." He said running his lips across the Clown's neck. "Ah…….no…..I won't…." Joker groaned trying to pull away, Two Face had somehow walked him over to the bed, and they now stood in front of it. The green haired man finally pulled away and flipped around, just in time to be thrown on the bed and held down by a pair of strong hands. "You look ready to play…….so let's play." Harvey Dent growled as he climbed on top of the Clown Prince. Joker's memories hit him like a bullet as he heard and saw his father in Two Face.

_Hunting you, I can smell you....alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

The Gangster took off his suspenders and used them to tie up the Prince's wrists, the green haired criminal fighting all the while. "I would gag you, but I really want to hear the screams." Joker growled. "Oh you'd like me to scream, would you?" Harvey nodded with a smirk. "Well then hear this…..Go fuck yourself!" he yelled loudly, knocking his knee up trying to hit the man in the crotch. Two Face caught his knee and shook his head waggling a finger, and tittering. "That's not nice." Joker whimpered at the position he was in, his knee in the man's strong hand, so he could yank the Clown's legs apart. The Gangster did just that, even with Joker resisting Harvey was too strong and his legs were soon wide open.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me_

_Watching me_

"I hate you; I fucking hate all of you!" The Clown Prince yelled as tears came to his eyes. "I know my dear, I know." Harvey said with a smirk, then lunged forward sinking his teeth into the Clown's inner thigh. Joker screamed and arched his back with a gasp, making the Gangster smirk again as the Clown Prince's dick rubbed against his cheek. The Joker's tears flowed freely, as Two Face pulled back and began to undress himself. "Don't you like this game Jack?" The Clown was shaking, his body racking with sobs.

Bruce couldn't sleep; he should have been asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but his mind was a raging sea of thoughts. He slowly brought up his hand placing it to his lips; he could still taste the Clown's lipstick. Valentines was only a couple of days away, he sighed as he began to drift off to sleep. He then sat up with a start, and slipped a robe on, jumping from bed. He ran down the stairs, and passed a very confused looking Alfred. "Sir?" The British man questioned, as he followed Bruce. Wayne was down in the Bat Cave, he ran over to his filing cabinet, and pulled out Joker's file. Alfred walked over to Bruce. "Sir?" he questioned again. "I don't know why I didn't see it!" He said with a frown, looking down at the Joker card he picked up at the Jewelry heist. The card looked normal enough, just another one from the Clown's deck, but there was one difference. The Clown in the center of the card was crying, his makeup dripping down his face, and he was caged up, his pale hands holding the metal bars. "He…..It symbolizes Joker……he wants me too…set him free." Bruce frowned heavily, and sat down at his desk.

"What is going on Bruce?" the British man said placing a hand on the billionaires shoulder. The Bat sighed, and told Alfred everything, except about the kiss between him and the Clown. When the Bat finished his story, Alfred looked grim. "So you're saying he is trying to communicate with you, through this card, saying he wants to be saved?" The Billionaire handed him the card. The butler looked at it and nodded. "It does seem that way." Alfred nodded again then gasped looking up at Wayne. "Sir, the lipstick that was left on your lips….from that damsel in distress, was it really a damsel?" Bruce looked uncomfortable, and looked away not saying anything. "Sir….it wasn't the Joker's lipstick…was it?" The black haired man still said nothing. "I see….." Alfred said quietly. "I didn't know he would do it, it just sort of happened." Alfred stood and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I do hope you know what your doing Sir." Bruce sighed, as he looked down at the card and nodded. "So do I Alfred, so do I." he trailed the tips of his finger's across his lips, and closed his eyes, as a bolt of lightning shot across the sky outside.

Joker lay in bed staring at the balcony windows, as the rain ran quickly down the blue tinted glass. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself, and held back the tears forming in his eyes. There was a lump in his throat and his mouth tasted like semen. He could feel the body behind him, hot and still slightly covered in sweat. The strong but slightly burned arm that encircled his waist, holding him close against those pecks. His pale hands twitched toward the bedside table, where he'd placed a knife in the top drawer. He could do it…….quickly….while the man slept….slice the jugular….spew of red, metallic taste…wash it down with a red wine chaser….ah….the sweetness. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't do it……for some reason…..he couldn't. He slipped out of the bed, and out of the Gangster's grip, slipping on his underwear and black pants. He walked over to his Hyena's and woke them up to take them downstairs to get them something to eat.

The Clown walked into the kitchen met with the sight of Harley. "Hello Puddin'." She said calmly. She was out of costume but still had her mask and makeup on, as she sat at the counter eating ice cream. The girl was dressed in a little black and red nightgown, her blond hair up in pigtails. Jack looked between her and the ice cream and smiled. The Clown princess giggled. "Ha, had a craving…..ya know how us girls are." He nodded and walked to the fridge taking out two stakes and putting them in Johnny and James bowls. The albino African dogs chowed down happily. The green haired man then sat down next to the girl and sighed. "You okay Mistah J?" the girl said licking her spoon. Joker sighed again. "I don't know…..a lot's happened over the past few days, and I've seriously been thinking I made a mistake when I let the other three escape with me." Harleen was looking down at the chocolate ice cream sadly. "Yeah….I think your right……we should just go back to old times, when it was just me and you." Joker sighed and shook his head. "I can't do that now." Harley nodded as she finished off her ice cream, she then washed her bowl, kissed Joker on the cheek and left him with his thoughts. He watched the woman leave and rested his head in his hand, it's lucky she was so clueless, or he would have had to come up with an excuse for the bite marks on his neck. He stretched his long pale arms and cringed grabbing his lower back at the sudden pain that shot up from his ass, he was surprised he could sit. He then gasped as he felt hot breath on his neck; he grabbed at the edge of the counter and swallowed hard, then slowly turned around. Riddler smiled at him through black painted lips, and leaned closer to him. "Hello Joker…..I noticed you got a back pain…..now why is that?" the man dressed in green said as he put his black hair behind one ear.

Joker was leaning back as far as he could, and was practically on top of the counter. "I don't know, maybe it happened when I was fighting at one time." Riddler frowned and growled slamming his fist down onto the marble counter. "I know he fucked you!" he then calmed down a bit and ran his hand through the Clown's lime hair Jack turned his face away and tears came to his eyes. Riddler frowned and did the most surprising thing ever. He raised his pale hand and wiped Joker's tears away, then pulled him into a hug, and kissed the top of his head. The Clown blinked a couple times, and started shaking. What was going on? A man that lusted after him, and wanted to get him into bed, was being gentle…..and kind. "I'll never let him touch you again." He held the clown closer to him, and wrapped his long hands around the man's waist. "If I can't have you….." The Jester's eyes widened at knowing what the other man was going to say, and tried to pull away. The man in green had a firm hold on him. "No!" pleaded the Clown. Riddler then pulled a knife from his belt. "No one will!" Joker brought his leg up and kicked the man in the stomach sending him flying. He jumped off the stool and went running off. The green haired man ran down the hall, he turned a corner and slammed right into Ragdoll. The pale man fell to the ground, and looked up at the masked man. He then jumped up and ran into his arms, and began crying.

"Oh my dear, what ever is the matter?" Ragdoll said with a frown. Joker continued to cry, and said nothing……he needed to be comforted, and right now he didn't care by whom.

It was midnight; there wasn't a sound in the hideout. Joker looked around as he slipped his knifes into his coat pockets, along with other weapons. He then opened the balcony window, and stepped into the rain. He was breathing heavy and with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and flipped off the balcony. He landed in a puddle with a gasp, the water being thrown up and raining down on him. He felt weak and when he made contact with the ground his legs failed, and he fell to his knees. "You're a little worse for wear." Penguin said as he was walking down the alley, he stopped and looked at the Clown with a frown. "You okay Joker?" The green haired man cringed, and looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine….." He grabbed his lower back at the shot of pain. "What are you doing here Pengy?" The orange haired man shrugged, as a bird landed on his shoulder. "I use this alley to get to my hideout after heists." He said holding up a statue of a Gold Penguin. "What are _you_ doing here?" The short man retorted. Joker stood up straight and said with a frown. "Escaping……" Penguin looked at him confused. "From?" He then jumped and looked around. "The Bats not around here, right?" The green haired man shook his head. "No….I'm getting away from some other people." He then looked up as the Bat-light could be seen in the sky. "Run Pengy." The short man did just that, nodded to the Clown then was gone. The Jester ran the opposite direction off into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ragdoll was sitting on his window sill, and sighed shaking his head when he saw the clown running off. "He is quite Rebellious." He said with a growl. He stood as he closed his window and went to snitch to the others.

Batman grappled to the top of Wayne Industries looking around, he sighed looking down at his beloved city, and wrapped his black cape tighter around himself. He was about ready to call it a night, when he heard yelling, and the pitter-patter of feet in the puddles of water. The Bat growled, knowing right away who they were. Bruce swung on his grapple gun down over the alleyway, as he landed on the fire escape; the four men came down that way. Joker was gasping for breath. "Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled tears in his eyes. The three were right on his tail, Two Face at the head of the group only wearing his dress shirt and pants. "You can't run from us Joker, we will catch you!" Riddler yelled. Joker gasped and ran faster. "I think not." Batman said landing in front of the black haired criminal. The man in green gasped, and the Dark Knight kicked him in the stomach. A couple minutes later the criminals were knocked out except Ragdoll. The Bat kicked the contortionist to the ground and slammed his boot down on the man's chest. The acrobat hissed. "Fuck you!" he growled. Bruce punched him. "Shut up……shut the fuck up!" He began brutally kicking and punching the man. "What the fuck did you three do to him, hu?!" When Ragdoll said nothing, The Bat punched him again. Finally the acrobat spoke. "He's the one who started it!" Bruce stopped and leaned over. "What?" Ragdoll groaned and coughed up blood.

"At the Asylum, and even before that when we were out on the streets, he sort of became a tease. He'd tell us everything we wanted to hear, get us hot and bothered then run away when we'd try to take it to the next step." Batman growled. "That gives you an excuse to try to rape him?!" Ragdoll frowned and turned his head. "Try?.......Oh no Ding-Bat Two Face already accomplished that." The Batman's face fell, as he looked over at the mutilated and unconscious man. "No." he whispered. "He started the whole thing with his teasing, and flirting…..what the fuck did he think would happen?" Bruce growled and kicked Ragdoll in the face knocking him out. He then tied the three up and tied them up on a fire escape for the police to find. The Caped Crusader went running off into the night to look for Joker.

_How can you see into my eyes through open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb without a soul_

As the vigilantly rounded a corner a few minutes later he was almost kicked. The masked man caught the Clown's leg and softly pushed him against the brick wall. The green haired man was shaking uncontrollably and he was softly hiccupping from the crying. He looked up at Batman and fell into his chest crying heavily. Bruce felt his heart break a little; he could not imagine what this man had been through in his life. So young, yet he'd must have seen so much. Joker fell to the ground and got on his knees looking away from Batman, as he slipped his finger down his throat and threw up on the pavement. Batman cringed and leaned over, rubbing the man's back and holding back his hair. "You're Bulimic?" the muscular man asked. "No." Joker said shaking his head. He'd knew what the doctors had said was true, he knew it….but he'd never wanted to admit it was true, he'd never wanted to admit he had another problem. He remembered when the Nurse had cried because he turned on her and started yelling at her, that he had enough problems he didn't need another one. The Nurse had been holding up her arms protecting her self and yelling over and over that, that was just the diagnosis the Doc had given. That evening, even the other inmates were afraid of him, and it took twenty ccs of Demerol just to get him to stop yelling.

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

An Orderly had found him six minutes later covered in blood and a wound on his arm from a shaving blade, they'd put him on suicide watch after that. "You are." Bruce said with a frown, as he slowly ran his fingers through the man's hair. "When did you become so nice Batsy?" Joker said before he choked and threw up again. Batman rubbed his back and shook his head. "Come on, come with me…..we'll get you cleaned up." The Clown looked up at him sadly and wiped his mouth off a bit, then slowly raised him self and stumbled into The Dark Knights arms. Bruce frowned and helped him to the Batmobile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riddler, Two Face, and Ragdoll had untied themselves, and had managed to hide as the Batmobile drove by. Ragdoll growled when he saw Joker in the car and looked at the other two. "He's unbelievable." Two Face nodded, Riddler frowned. The Contortionist smirked then. "What was it you said Harvey? Be good to him and he'll be good to you?" Two Face growled and glared at the Acrobat. "You couldn't even follow your own rule." The gangster growled again. "Never call me Harvey again, fucking dick." He said turning and walking away. Ragdoll smirked, and he and Riddler followed after.

--------

Back at the hideout the three men were trying to get as smashed as humanly possible, and it was working quite well. Johnny and James had left to pick up their master's scent. Harley walked downstairs and rolled her eyes at the drunken men, then looked around and stopped dead. "Where's my Puddin'?" she said dangerously. Two Face looked up with a grimace, then stopped with a bottle of bourbon half way to his lips, and smirked evilly. He looked at Ragdoll and Riddler then the three looked up with large smiles. "He's with the Batman." The girl blinked a couple times. "Batsy, why would he be with Batsy?" Two Face stood and put an arm around the girls shoulders walking her back to the table they'd been sitting at. "I'll tell you…..in fact I'll tell you everything. "He said with a smirk as he sat the Clown girl down. Harley nodded with a confused look as Two Face sat next to her. "My dear, I'm sorry to say…..he betrayed you." Harley gasped, as Riddler and Ragdoll leaned in closer to her with evil smirks.

Joker stumbled out of the Batmobile, Batman caught him just in time. The Clown looked around and chuckled. "A cave? You're really milking this whole Creature of the Night thing." The Bat smirked. "Batgirl said the same thing." He let the Clown go. "You gonna be okay?" The man smiled and nodded. "Yeah, just a bit shaky." The masked man nodded and led the Jester to the restroom that was down in the cave. "Come here." He said picking up a washcloth and wetting it in the sink. The Clown Prince walked over, and Bruce grabbed him flipping him around and pushing him against the sink. The Clown then felt a hand on his thigh as The Dark Knight easily picked him up and sat him on the counter. Joker was reminded of why he liked the man in the cowl, as his nether regions got hard. Bruce took up the washcloth and began cleaning the man's face and mouth off. Joker growled. "I'm not a child." But to tell the truth he was enjoying the caped Crusaders hands on him. Batman chuckled and pulled his hand back. "Sorry…..here." He said handing the man a bottle of mouthwash. "You trying to tell me something?" Joker questioned. "That your breath smells like barf? Yes." Batsy said with a nod. The Clown grimaced and took the mouthwash, swishing it around between his cheeks. After he spit the blue swish in the sink, he noticed a hand on his thigh.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

He began breathing heavy, and clenched onto the edge of the sink. He felt that black gloved hand move up his leg to his stomach, then slowly move north more to his ribs. The Bat slowly ran his fingers over the protruding bones, his hand shaking slightly. He slipped his other hand onto Joker's knee and ran it up the side of his leg to his side then stopped when the Clown pulled away from the hand.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

The Jester tried to pull away from Batman, not wanting to look in his eyes. The vigilantly frowned and gently but firmly grabbed the man's chin and turned his face so they looked into each others eyes. Red eyes had welled up with tears once again. "Show me what they did to you." Bruce said deeply. Jack frowned and looked away as he slipped his purple jacket off, he then slipped his orange shirt off and the tears in his eyes fell. The Billionaires blue eyes scanned over the Clown's body and anger welled up inside him. The man's pale skin was bruised, burned and scarred all to hell. Purple-green bruises littered his stomach, and there was an especially nasty one on his left side where Bruce had touched by mistake. There were teeth marks on his pecks, and slight scars at his pelvic region indicated worse. "They…..did this too you?" Joker frowned and nodded. "Well some of the scars had been there from before…..but the rest….." The green haired man was about to put his shirt back on when the Bat stopped him. Joker felt a shiver go up his spine as he saw those black clad hand's reaching for his pants. Very slowly Bruce unbuttoned the man's leather pants. His fingers went even slower with the zipper, and Joker caught himself letting out a quiet moan every time the metal moved. "Batsy…..I...." The Clown began saying, but the Dark Knight placed a finger on his black lips, shutting him up. Bruce slipped the man's pants open and slid them down his thighs and to the ground.

_Wake me up inside_

_Wake me up inside_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

The Jester's heart felt as if it would break free from his rib cage, and his blood was rushing through his veins like an antelope with a lion after it. Bruce stopped dead and a dark blush fell on his cheeks, when he noticed the Clown's choice of underwear. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he needed to know how injured the man was farther down. He cleared his throat and looked at Joker's hips, where there were small bruises. He put his hand out and placed his finger's over the bruises, and cringed closing his eyes. His finger's fit perfectly on the wounds, indicating they were given when someone was holding him down to get a better angle to penetrate him. Bruce looked down closing his eyes and placing a gloved hand over them. "It's true........Two Face.....raped you..." Joker nodded slowly. "I couldn't do anything.....he was too strong. Before I knew it he was on me, touching me....and..." Joker stopped suddenly with a gasp as Batman pulled him into a kiss. His red eyes went wide, but soon closed, as he wrapped his arms around the Dark Knight's neck. Bruce pulled back, and pulled Joker to lie on his chest. "I'll never let them hurt you, or touch you again." Jack was breathing heavy. "You don't have to be strong anymore, I know you were hurt." Bruce said holding the man closer. Joker breathed heavier then burst into sobs, and started shaking heavily. "I hate them......god I fucking hate them!"

"Ah Master Wayne, there you are." Alfred said as Bruce came up from the Bat Cave. "Hey Alfred, I was thinking....." The Butler held up a hand. "Now stop right there, I feel like I'm not going to like this." Bruce slipped off his cowl with a sigh. "Yeah, your probably gonna hate it........I want to let Joker stay the night." The British man's mouth fell open. "Alfred, please just hear me out......he's been through a lot......and I can't just send him back out there not with those criminals out there." The older man gave a sigh. "_He's_ a criminal!" then his face fell. "You're falling in love with him!" Bruce gaped and shook his head vigorously. "No, No, I'm not........." he then sighed and let his head drop to his chest with a sigh. "I don't know......maybe I am.....but.....I can't.....I just can't be gay, all the women I've been with." The British man scowled. "And you blew off all your dates with every one of them.....to don the cape and cowl, and chase after Joker.......including your date with the lovely Miss Vale." The billionaire growled. "Hey, Joker had turned into a vampire, and I needed to find out Dracula's location, to save Gotham......and......." Alfred raised his eyebrows. Wayne frowned and his head fell back on his chest. "What if I really am falling in love with him?"

The British man sighed. "I swore to your parents that I would do anything in my power to keep you safe......but I am realizing now I can't keep you safe from everything, you are after all an adult." The man sighed and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "If this is where your heart truly lies, then I can't stop you......but know this, if he breaks your heart, he's gone." Bruce smiled and hugged Alfred tightly. "Okay, I'm gonna bring him up."

"He's here, now? and you left him down in the Bat Cave alone?!" The Dark Knight laughed. "Relax; I handcuffed him to a chair." The Butler sighed placing a hand over his eyes. "That seems quite inappropriate." Then he sighed. "Where will he be sleeping?" Bruce cringed and blushed heavily. Alfred sighed and shook his head. "With you.........I won't touch it, I'm gonna leave it alone, do whatever you like.....I don't care." The older man said walking away. Alfred then flipped back around. 'By the way, you've got some lipstick in the corner of your mouth." Bruce blushed heavily and wiped it away with the back of his hand. The black haired man then slipped his cowl back on and walked down into the Bat Cave. Joker looked up, he was breathing heavy, and his hair was in his face. "Batsy let me go!" the Clown said struggling with the chair; the metal chair had been bolted to the floor. Bruce felt heat rise up in his cheeks, as he looked at Joker. The pale man was only wearing his black leather pants, which were so tight you could see his bulge in them. His body was covered in sweat, from struggling against the handcuffs, and his hair was in his face, hanging over one eye. Batman walked over and unlocked the cuffs, making the Jester breathe a sigh of relief. The Bat then hooked the handcuffs on both of Joker's wrists, and locked them. The clown's mouth fell open. "What the hell?!" he growled. The Dark Knight smirked. "Calm down." Joker growled. "Calm down, calm down?! How Can I calm down?" Bruce leaned over and gave the Clown a peck on the lips, making the red eyed man blush. The vigilante pulled out a blindfold and put it over the Jester's eyes, then took his hands. "I'm gonna take you upstairs, to my room." Joker giggled then gave a sexual smirk. "You've got me half naked, handcuffed, and blindfolded, and your going to take me up to your room.......this isn't kinky at all." He said in a sarcastic tone, and then smirked. The Bat's cheeks turned a deep crimson, he hadn't thought of it like that. The Batman then did something that Bruce would have never done in all his life. He took up a hand and slapped Joker on the ass, hard.

The Clown let out a yelp, then a loud pleasurable moan, leaning forward a bit and making his ass stick out more. Joker was breathing heavy now, and trying to pull his wrists out of the handcuffs. "No fair Batsy, you have me in a very vulnerable state." Batman then clenched his hand on Joker's ass squeezing one of his cheeks; the green haired man then lost all control and groaned loudly. "Ah shit, you are one kinky bastard!" The Clown tried to pull back, but Batman grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into his muscular chest. Joker gasped and started breathing heavy. "Come on." Bruce said with a smile as he took the Jester's hands. He led the man up the stairs, then into his living room, then up another flight of stairs to his room. Batman slipped the blindfold off, and then unlocked the cuffs. Joker looked around with wide eyes. "This is your room?!" he then turned and looked at the masked man crossing his arms. "You didn't tell me you were loaded, this is like Buckingham Palace compared to some of the places I've lived in." His face then fell. "Wait a minute......if your rich.....and we're in a mansion......." he said with a smug smirk. He slowly walked over to the vigilante, with a calm look. He placed his pale hand on the bat's chest, and slowly slid it up to his cowl. "Joker......I can't show you...." The Clown nodded. "You don't have too, but I think I've figured out who the man behind the mask is." He then ran his hands down the Dark Knight's chest, to his tool belt and unhooked it letting it fall to the floor.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

The criminal then leaned up and slipped his tongue across Bruce's lips, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Bruce closed his blue eyes and put his arms around Joker's waist. The Clown kissed the Bat desperately, and tears fell from his eyes. His heart was hurting; all thoughts of sex had left his mind. He was only hurt. The green haired man pulled back and closed his eyes, resting his head on Bruce's chest. The Dark Knight thought of something his mother said to him when he was young. _"When you find them, you'll know.....they're that one person that confuses you, but leaves you wanting more. You'll have a time when you're hearts beat as one, where you're blood is on fire, fueling your heart. That moment when you can just be in each other's arms and forget everything, and everyone......like you're the only two people in this world....that is the power of love."_

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Bruce gently picked the clown up, and held the man against his chest, taking him over to the bed. He lay Joker down, and leaned over him. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Bruce said with a sigh. The Jester smiled. "I've been in love with you......from the first moment I saw you." Batman slipped off his suit but left his cowl on, and slid into bed next to Joker. Jack snuggled up to Bruce and immediately began to doze off. The Bat kissed the top of Joker's head, and pulled him close. When the crime Clown was asleep the billionaire leaned over and whispered. "I love you, Joker."


End file.
